


The Only Number I Care About is Yours: After Hours

by justrae2010



Series: The Only Number I Care About is Yours [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justrae2010/pseuds/justrae2010
Summary: NSFW prompts for myThe Only Number I Care About is Yoursfic.





	1. Sleepover

Yuuri could feel the base of his spine tingling, tiny fluttering sensations darting over his flesh where Victor’s fingertips brushed over him. It made him gasp into Victor’s mouth, hips twitching forward instinctively.

He wasn’t completely naive. There had been boys in college; drunken fumblings at parties mostly, nothing lasting, nothing meaningful.

Nothing like Victor.

Victor who held Yuuri so tenderly and so intimately that Yuuri felt naked in more ways than one, like every part of him was exposed for Victor to see right through him. It was unsettling. Yuuri’s shoulders tensed as his breath hitched, chest tight and suddenly too hot, too close, too much, too-

“Yuuri.”

Victor’s voice was quiet, but it cut through Yuuri’s racing thoughts effortlessly, silencing the maddening noise in his head. He blinked his eyes open - he hadn’t realised he’d closed them.

Bright blue eyes shone across the pillow at him, framed by long, gorgeous silver lashes. A smile tugged at the corner of Victor’s lips. “Stop thinking,” he murmured, Yuuri watching the way his mouth moved around the words. His shoulders sagged with his next breath, enraptured. “What do you want?”

Yuuri paused, sucking in a sharp breath.

“I want you.”

It must have been a trick of the light, Yuuri thought, but his heart still skipped a beat at the way Victor’s eyes seemed to glitter in the darkness, crinkling adorably in the corners.

He didn’t look away when Victor leaned forward this time, didn’t close his eyes. He watched Victor’s eyes close over, silver lashes fanning out over faintly glowing cheeks, lips ghosting apart as he closed the gap between them and pressed them firmly against Yuuri’s, firmer than before, persistent and needy.

It was a heady feeling, going straight to Yuuri’s head as his eyes finally fluttered shut too. He groaned into Victor’s mouth before he could stop himself.

Victor moved them.

It wasn’t as romantic as Yuuri had first imagined it to be; shifting and squirming in the small space until Yuuri was on his back with Victor above him, giggles as the bedpost thudded at being kicked, whispered apologies as a knee jabbed a little too close to somewhere it shouldn’t, smiles morphing into kisses as their lips found each other again…

“Have you got condoms?” Victor breathed into the air between them, washing warm over Yuuri’s mouth.

Yuuri froze - and groaned.

He buried his face into Victor’s shoulder, feeling his face heat up traitorously against Victor’s skin. He didn’t. Of course, he didn’t…

“I didn’t exactly know this was going to happen, okay!” he hissed furiously into Victor’s shoulder, feeling the tops of his ears burn with embarrassment. What was Victor going to think of him now? Inexperienced _and_ unprepared.

Funny, apparently.

Victor giggled into the space where Yuuri’s neck met his shoulder, sending shivers down Yuuri’s spine. “It’s okay,” he chuckled, combing his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. “Next time.”

Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat, thumping hard in his chest - Victor would give him a next time?! That was good… but Yuuri was sad to see this time whittling away.

“I don’t want to stop...” he said, voice barely more than a whisper.

He couldn’t help it - they’d started something now, blood firmly out of his usually rationally thinking brain and down in the stiff tent in his boxers instead, still pressed tight against Victor’s hipbone. He shifted awkwardly beneath Victor, trying to ease the pressure in his hips. It didn’t work. There was only one way to get rid of it…

He felt Victor smile against his skin, trying to ignore the jolt that went through him at the  brush of Victor’s teeth against his neck.

“You have lube?”

That, Yuuri _did_ have.

He rummaged blindly in his bedside drawer, arm bent at an uncomfortable angle to do it but not caring because he was really here, really _doing this_ with Victor. Victor’s mouth softened against Yuuri’s neck, smile turning to loose lipped, lazy kisses. It didn’t help Yuuri’s concentration, breaths coming raw and ragged by the time he pulled out the lube.

Yuuri was unprepared for a lot of things, he was quickly finding out - but nothing more so than Victor sitting up above him, hands going to the waistband of his underwear.

Yuuri was glad it was dark.

He wasn’t sure he’d be brave enough to hold himself together at the sight of Victor in all his glory, watching his outline shift and wiggle as he shimmied the underwear off his hips and down his legs, kicking them away. It wasn’t as smooth as his imagination had led him to believe.

Nor was his gasp when he felt Victor’s fingertips skim his lower stomach, dipping under the hem of his shirt.

Victor froze. “You okay?”

Yuuri nodded, wrenching his shirt over his head.

“Yuuri?”

 _Oh, right,_ Yuuri realised. It was dark. “Y-yeah.”

He bit his lip as he lifted his hips, fight to hold in a noise of pleasure at just how smoothly Victor slipped his boxers down, fingertips running a sinful trail over his skin in their wake.

The pop of a cap brought him back to Earth.

He hadn’t noticed Victor reach for the lube, too consumed by the goosebumps rippling over his skin from where Victor had touched him. His breaths came faster in that next moment, feeling Victor lean back over him again. The tip of Victor’s elbow caught a slither of moonlight through the curtains, moving. A gentle squelch between them betrayed what it was doing.  

Yuuri’s heart hammered in his chest as Victor’s legs shifted to slot between Yuuri’s, hips dipping lower, and-

Yuuri gasped as they touched.

He hadn’t been sure what he’d been expecting. A clumsy jerking off perhaps, but not _this_ … Yuuri arched off the mattress and into Victor as Victor’s hips moved against him, erection gliding smooth and firm over Yuuri’s. The lube was still a touch cool as it kissed his skin, still warming between their bodies.

Victor braced a hand on the mattress beside Yuuri’s head, the other lingering by Yuuri’s hip, fingers still traitorously slick. They left shivers wherever they touched, Yuuri craving the contact.

He rolled his hips with Victor’s, letting them fall into a rhythm.

It didn’t feel like it had in college. Victor’s experience showed. It made Yuuri’s head tip back into the pillows with pleasure as Victor dropped down to his elbow to run his fingers through his hair, hips never faltering, Yuuri’s teeth biting his lip to hold in the soft little noises that were itching to break free.

Victor kissed him to release them, tongue prying them free.

It felt like Victor was prying more than that though, like he was stealing his very soul from him.

Yuuri could feel the pressure building in his gut. Everything was wet and warm, and Victor’s thrusts became just a little bit rougher, pressing against him just a little firmer with every passing second. He kissed Yuuri harder, body bearing him down into the mattress. Yuuri loved every second of it, thrusting back and relishing the way Victor’s thighs tensed around him with every stroke.

A guttural groan moaned into Yuuri’s mouth, Victor’s hips snapping up against Yuuri’s once, twice, and-

Victor’s mouth brushed off Yuuri’s as his hand clenched in Yuuri’s hair and wetness spilled between them, Yuuri’s breath hitching at the sensation.

His own orgasm caught him off guard.

He arched into Victor as it hit him, sucking a sharp breath and surrendering to the warmth flooding through his veins with every pulse. He couldn’t help it, couldn’t stop it. Why would he want to stop it? Pressed tight against Victor with his spend joining his lover’s on his stomach, tacking them even closer together and Victor’s breaths still ragged in his ear…

All he could focus on as he came down was the warmth of Victor’s body against body, not sure who the heartbeat thumping between them belonged to.

Victor went boneless above him, shoulders sagging and forehead dropping down to rest on Yuuri’s shoulder. He just about balanced his weight off Yuuri, pinning without crushing him. The stickiness tugged as they moved.

 _Right,_ Yuuri remembered. _That._

He fumbled over the edge of the bed for the shirt he’d discarded, rubbing it clumsily over his and Victor’s stomachs and cocks enough to be comfortable at least.

For now, all he wanted to do was sleep.

Victor tipped onto his side behind him, arm lingering around Yuuri’s waist and pulling him close as his lips found Yuuri’s shoulder, knee slotting intimately between Yuuri’s. It made Yuuri blush, despite what they’d just done.

He followed Victor’s forearm over his middle with delicate fingers, running them along the slender bones of the back of Victor’s hand before slotting their fingers together. Victor gripped back, tight, snuggling up closer behind him and humming happily into Yuuri’s skin. Yuuri could feel Victor’s eyelashes flutter against his shoulder, dipping low.

Yuuri didn’t fight the exhaustion as it washed over him, seeping into his system from the bone deep satisfaction still sinking him pleasantly into the mattress.

He was happy - in Victor’s arms, open and inviting, nothing but their own skin between them as they lay slumbering in Yuuri’s bed… how could he be anything but?


	2. New Office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after chapter 83 of the main fic.

Yuuri leaned back in Victor’s chair, the back of his fist pressed over his mouth and steady whimpers bleeding from his lips. 

From between his spread thighs, Victor pressed a kiss to his hipbone.

“Careful,  solnyshko ," he teased, bright blue eyes sparkling from where he knelt under the desk. "It's not soundproof.” 

Yuuri struggled to care.

He wasn't quite sure how it had escalated to this. They'd been making out on the desk - the very sturdy desk, not a hint of shakability at all, Yuuri was impressed - then Victor had been guiding him back into the chair behind the desk and slotting himself between Yuuri's knees. It wasn't that Yuuri didn't need the relief - the tent in his slacks had betrayed him - but, damn, he had not been prepared.

Victor's mouth was like magic; tongue skilled and talented, dancing in little flicks over Yuuri's length and laving it in generous strokes that left Yuuri weak in the knees.

And his eyes - those  _ eyes _ ! - sparkling with mischief, yet somehow glittering innocently at the same time.

Yuuri wasn't sure how he'd survive Victor Nikiforov.

“How is it?” 

Yuuri whined, struggling to remember how words worked with his boyfriends mouth around his dick. “I-I wish the chair reclined more.”

Then he could lean back, thread his fingers through Victor's hair, and really feel  _ everything _ as Victor-

“Shouldn’t I be doing this for you?" He gasped, before he could date finish that thought. It did little to ground him though, heart hammering in his chest as Victor's warm breath ghosted over his wet cock, teasing. "It’s your promotion...”

Victor just chuckled. 

"Trust me," he said, fingers curling firmly around Yuuri's base. "This is my reward."

Yuuri didn't get any further warning before Victor dipped low and closed his lips around Yuuri's cock, sucking hard. Yuuri's back arched in the chair, grasping against his fingertips. He wasn't going to last long - with Victor hallowing out his cheeks and bobbing his head so beautifully, how could he?! Victor’s fist pumped in time with his mouth, sensation rippling through Yuuri white hot and too much, and-

He couldn't even warn Victor before he came, his orgasm slamming into him fast and unforgiving.

Victor's eyes flashed wide.

White speckled over his mouth as he jerked back in surprise, thick ropes catching his lips, his chin, his cheek-

Yuuri felt his heart drop to the pleasure-jellied remains of his stomach in horror. "Oh my God," he breathed as Victor's eyes slowly lifted to his. It was on Victor's eyelashes too… "Oh my God, oh my God - I-I'm so sorry!"

Victor just blinked, sitting calmly back on his heels while his face was still streaked with Yuuri's release.

After a moment, he cleared his throat. "I, um…" his voice sounded raspy. "I haven't got any tissues in here yet…"

It took a moment for Yuuri to translate what he meant.

Yuuri was going to have to go out into the office to get something to clean Victor up...he swallowed hard, fidgeting in his seat. This was not going to be fun.

He zipped up his fly with slightly trembling fingers, knees still a little weak as he stood up. He felt like a newborn colt, legs gangly and clumsy. But he pulled himself together. He had to - before the cum dried on Victor's face and was even more of a pain-

Yuuri unclicked the door lock open and slipped outside, praying that no-one saw Victor through the doorway.

That would be impossible to explain.

The office was quiet, unsuspecting. Good, that was good. No-one knew that Victor had just sucked his brains out through his dick-

"Yuuri!"

Yuuri nearly died on the spot.

Georgi beamed obliviously as he approached, always kind, always friendly - but God, Yuuri wished he would _ go away!! _ It was the last thing on his mind apparently though as he pointed at the door to Victor's office. "Is Victor in there?"

Yuuri's heart stopped.

If Georgi walked in, he would see Victor bearing the very obvious evidence of what they’d been doing and would have to report them and get Victor in trouble, and Yuuri fired, and it would all be over, and-

"N-no!" 

Yuuri could hear the panic in his voice, blood pounding nervously in his ears - whatever happened, he  _ could not let Georgi inside! _

"Oh…" Georgi's smile slipped. "So why were you in there?"

_ Shit. _

"I'm, er-" 

The door opened.

Yuuri was half sure he would keel over of heart failure, surely everything about to explode and unravel in the space of the next few seconds, everything to be exposed and their office romance tarnished irreparably-

But Victor stood there in the doorway calm as ever, a cool expression on his face - and nothing else! He was clean. Everything was gone. Yuuri’s jaw dropped in surprise.

“Georgi,” Victor said, voice a little stiff. It was only then that Yuuri noticed the touch of redness around Victor’s mouth and the faintest blush on his cheeks. “I’m a little tied up at the moment. Can I come down later?”

Georgi’s eyes shifted between the two of them. “Er, sure...”

Yuuri’s head flopped forward. He knew - Georgi knew something weird was going on. All he would need to do was connect the dots and he’d get it.

He barely hear Victor and Georgi exchange their goodbyes before Victor grabbed him but the sleeve and pulled him back into the office, shutting the door firmly behind them. The slam of the door jolted him back to reality, hearing his harsh breath rasp in his ears and feeling the tightness in his chest. When he looked up, he watched Victor rake his fingers through his hair, flopping down into his chair.

Yuuri’s tongue darted out to wet his lips“H-how did you-”

“You owe me a new tie.”

It was only then that Yuuri noticed, so caught up in his panic that he hadn’t cottoned on to Victor’s now tie-less shirt, top button popped open instead.

His eyes widened as it sank in. “You-”

Victor raised a hand, stopping him dead. His head shook. “I don’t want to talk about it...”  

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written this sort of stuff in a very long time so.... be kind...


End file.
